


Time Fades For Us

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Virgin Suicides - Jeffrey Eugenides
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Gen Fic, Het, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip looks at an old photograph of Lux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Fades For Us

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for [The Doomed Ship Comment Ficathon](http://anythingbutgrey.livejournal.com/760101.html).] Might be a tad confusing if you haven't read the book and have only seen the movie. Heh, and talk about a pairing I never thought about writing.
> 
>  **Prompt:** _long ago, it must be, i have a photograph  
>  preserve your memories, they're all that's left [of] you._

A box sits at the back of his closet and sometimes Trip pulls it out, blows off the dust, and sets it on a flat surface. He stopped doing it when he was last married and he refused to look at it when he was at rehab. Eyes catch a reflection of himself and can't seem to understand who it is looking back at him anymore. He uses the box to block the reflection and opens it up. Inside is his life before he let it go completely to shit. Pictures of him in Acapulco, the poster he use to hang on his bedroom wall, and various pieces of his life when it was still young and invincible.

Beneath it all is a small photo album and this is what he reaches for. The book is old, its' once leather cover dried and cracked. Trip flips it open and right there on top is what he's looking for. A photo of Lux Lisbon. She's forever young and pretty and perfect in his eyes here. His fingers trail over her face and he reminisces about her. She was the first and only girl he ever loved. Gina was a close second but Trip loved her for completely different reasons. What he had felt for Lux was deeper, more soul bonding like.

Beneath the photo is the newspaper article about the Lisbon sisters' suicide. It's old and tattered, the corners barely holding on but he picks it up anyway and reads it for a countless time in his life. Trip feels the same nauseated feeling he always does when he reads it, which surprises him since its been a long time since he last read it and he thought he had long been passed this. Remorse and regret floods his chest because Trip knows that it's mostly his fault. Maybe not completely because Mr. and Mrs. Lisbon were always a heartbeat away from crazy and it was only a matter of time before they would have done what they did to their daughters. Yet Trip knows that he set this ball to roll and hated that he didn't even care at the time what he was doing.

Now Lux is gone. It's been what? Over twenty years now, but the pain in his heart is still fresh. Trip wishes he could've done things differently. He sometimes hates Gina for making him the man he became because she had been the one to set the ball that mapped out his life rolling. Now he's left with nothing, not even his health. Memories are all he has of the girl he once loved.

Memories and this photo that will eventually fade and be forgotten much like the girl in it and the man holding it.

  
**-End-**   



End file.
